Add. $\begin{aligned} 189{,}360& \\ \underline{+22{,}857}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} 189{,}360& \\ \underline{+22{,}857}& \\ 212{,}217 \end{aligned}$